


Sweet word

by Cutebeast64



Series: Izumi's birthday 2k18 [3]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Postgrad AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 22:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16334009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutebeast64/pseuds/Cutebeast64
Summary: “Sora is already used to calling Izu-senpai ‘Izu-senpai’” he explains, in his usual overly cheerful tone -a bit too loud for the time before bed, he realizes late. Leaning in a bit closer he tries his best to whisper against Izumi’s neck instead “How should Sora call Izu-senpai then? Sora’s special one? Brightest star?”“Y-you sure are impossible! Just my name is okay” he can feel the heat coming from Izumi’s neck and guess the red even in the darkness. He’s even more flustered now it seems.A post-grad SoraIzu drabble because I'm here to deliver rareship content.





	Sweet word

“It’s so cold~” arms crossed and head placed over them, Sora continued to curiously look at the night sky splattered with stars through the tarnished window.

You couldn’t see this many stars in Tokyo. It really was a good idea to come to the mountains for a weekend in a belated birthday celebration...

The wood crunched under the weight of someone, slow steps moving from the door to the bed and stopping there.

“Well, it is almost winter” the voice was just a bit rough as it stated the obvious, yet had a taint of warm kindness to it “If you’re cold you should come over instead of staring out the window like that”

Sora tore his eyes away from the distant stars to look at the owner of the voice, at his silver hair he was carefully brushing and at his blue eyes that sparkled like a beautiful clear lake. His color was calm and gentle, the usual darkening hint of guilt and the spiky thorns of ice nowhere to be seen at the present moment.

“I am going to sleep now, you can come over or not, i don’t care”

The rough speech pattern was probably a habit by now -one rather pointless when Sora could easily discern his emotions just by looking at him for long enough. A small giggle as he realized both the concern and the wish for contact he was hiding.

“O~kay~ Izu-senpai is like a lonely bunny~” he chirped, jumping off the chair and into the bed, playfully sneaking under the covers in all four until he found the soft warmth from the model’s body. Hands gently exploring the line of his body -the slender waist, the long arms, the soft neck- he slowly changed his position, adapting so he could be spooning him “Or should Sora say kitty? Izu-senpai does purr rather cutely!”

“Idiot, aren’t you embarrassed to be saying that?” the voice was carried with embarrassment, but rather than pushing Sora away, the model eased into his hold, gluing his back to Sora’s chest and caressing the hand that was placed over his waist “And I told you to stop with the ‘senpai’... we’re not in school anymore”

Izumi was right -as always- and Sora laughed cheerfully at the realization.

“Sora is already used to calling Izu-senpai ‘Izu-senpai’” he explains, in his usual overly cheerful tone -a bit too loud for the time before bed, he realizes late. Leaning in a bit closer he tries his best to whisper against Izumi’s neck instead “How should Sora call Izu-senpai then? Sora’s special one? Brightest star?”

“Y-you sure are impossible! Just my name is okay” he can feel the heat coming from Izumi’s neck and guess the red even in the darkness. He’s even more flustered now it seems.

“Just the name doesn’t make justice to izu-senpai’s cuteness” he replies easily, lips closing the few centimeters of difference to press gentle kisses against the skin “Then, how about Izu-nyan since Izu-senpai always acts like a cat? Does Izu-senpai likes petnames? If so, Sora could call you thinks like… love, sweetheart, honey, darling…”

“Stop, stop, stop already! If you ever call me anything like that I’ll end you, you hear me?” and yet there he was, squeezing harder on Sora’s hand.

“Sora likes them though~” he smiles, kisses turning into small nibbles, sucking on the skin to leave small marks of property “Then… how about just Izu-chan? It’s cute and simple~ Or does Izu-senpai not like it because Sora is younger than him?”

He leaned closer, putting his chin over Izumi’s shoulder and kissing his ear, a muffled moan in the model’s lips at the tender touch.

“I-it’s fine… It’s better than the rest...” his breathing is harsh and shaky, tone inviting. Not missing the cue, Sora’s free hand travels over Izumi’s chest in gentle caresses.

“Then Izu-chan it is~” he confirms happily, continuing with the little kisses but not trying to go any further “Did Izu-chan wanted to sleep? Sora will let you sleep then~ There’s so much to do tomorrow. Sora wants to show you the lake. It’s a pretty blue just like Izu-chan’s eyes...”

He stopped once he noticed Izumi shaking his head no, fingers tangled with Sora’s.

“...We can… sleep later… so keep going?”

“If that’s what Izu-chan wants~ Sora did said he would spoil Izu-chan all through the weekend after all~”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I'm here with more rareship drabbles. I actually really like this little story so I might write a continuation, either of the rest of the night or of the date the next day (or both). SoraIzu has really been in my mind lately, so either way I might write some more for this ship. Hope you liked it!


End file.
